Spitfire party
by young justice13
Summary: when the team get back from a mission and the zeta tubes stop working leaving Wally and Artemis outside, Wally lets Artemis stay at his house then invites her to a party the next day will they finally get together like the team has been waiting for or will everything become a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

They were all very tiered and couldn't wait to get back to the cave. They just finished fighting the in-justice league and had to walk to the nearest zeta tube in Central City. When they arrived Aqua lad was the first to go through followed by super boy, Miss Martian, Zatanna and robin. Artemis and Kid Flash waited outside in silence until Wally spoke up. "Um, Artemis?" he said nervously. "What?" the archer replied annoyed because the zeta tubes were taking so long. "I just wanted to say thank you, you know for the sling." Wally smiled at her and she returned one just as friendly. Wally soon got into the zeta tube and waited to be transported to the cave. Artemis expected to see a bright flash of light but none came. Wally stepped out of the machine and said, "I think the zeta tubes are down because of the storm." Artemis through her hands up and said "Great. I have no way of getting home I don't have my phone with me or my keys so now all I have is an extra change of clothes." She sat down on an old wooden crate and put her head in her hands. Wally rubbed the back of his neck and said, "If you want you could um, stay at my house." He said looking away. Artemis lifted her head and said "Really? Your parents would be OK with that, haven't you told them how much you hate me?" Wally looked into her eyes and said, "Artemis I could never hate you. The only people I really hate are villains and a couple jerks from my school. Even if you are related to villains I could never hate you." He said with a serious expression on his face. She stood up and said, "OK lets go."

"Hey guys, where are Wally and Artemis?" M'gann asked looking around the cave. The rest of the team looked around and saw the other two heroes didn't come through the zeta tubes. "The storm must have shut down the zeta tube's." Kaldur explained, "the phones aren't working now either so we will have to wait until later to contact the both of them." Robin snorted, "Artemis will probably kill Wally before we have a chance to contact them."

It was quiet as they walked to Wally's house, which was weird because Wally is never quiet. Artemis usually liked the quiet in the afternoon but she really needed a distraction from the pain she was in from that fight. "So...what are your parents like?"she asked but then added "you don't have to tell me I'm just curious." Wally smiled and said, "they're great, my mum is one of the nicest people I've met and she's a great cook. My dad is cool he takes me down to the shooting range with his friends on weekends and that's really fun."Wally turned toward her and the smile was instantly gone "what happened to your eye?" he asked stepping toward her. "Artemis looked confused and touched her eye and then wincing in pain. "I don't know probably happened when someone through Wolf at me, I'm more concerned with your arm. Doesn't it hurt?" Wally looking concerned said "No, are you sure you're OK?" Artemis nodded and they began walking again. Every few minuets Wally would look at Artemis with a look of concern when he thought she wasn't looking but Artemis saw.

They soon arrived at a small two-story house, it was perfect complete with a porch, garden and a little white fence. Wally opened the door and yelled "Mum, Dad I'm home!" Two adults came into the room and smiled. the woman had red hair and green eyes similar to Wally's, the man had dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes. "hello, I'm Mary this is my husband Rudy. It's nice to meet you, you must be Artemis." She nodded and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you too." Wally smiled and said "hey, is uncle Barry around we need a little help." At that someone sped into the room. "Hey kids who needs help?"

"Uncle Barry can you help Artemis and I with our injuries?" Artemis only just put it together "Wait you're the Flash?" he nodded and asked "What happened to your arm?" "Broke it during a fight with the injustice league, we would've gone to the cave but the zeta tubes stopped working because the storm. Can someone get Artemis some ice for Artemis's eye?"

"Wally I'm fine go get your arm fixed." Wally was about to refuse but was stopped when Barry handed her a bag of ice. "Thanks. Look Wally I'm fine, now go get your arm fixed Bay watch." Artemis ordered. Wally smiled and followed his uncle into the other room.

"So that's Barry and this is his wife Iris,she's Rudy's sister." Mary said as another woman walked into the room. If anything Artemis would have thought she was Mary's sister because they looked so similar, except Iris looked a little younger and her hair was a brighter shade of red. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Artemis, Wally has told me allot about you." Artemis shook her hand and said "it's nice to meet you to. Um is there somewhere I can clean?" Rudy smiled and said "ofcource, you can use the spare room's bathroom."

"I'll show you." Iris said leading Artemis over to the stairs. Iris opened the first door on the left revealing a simple bedroom. She opened the door to the bathroom and said, "there's a first aid kit in the cupboard filled with gauze, bandages,band aids, things like that. Also spare shampoo, conditioner and soap in the cupboard." Artemis smiled and said "thanks I wont be to long." Iris left the room and Artemis started to clean up.

* * *

40 minutes later Artemis managed to get all the dirt and blood of her and out of her hair, was cleaning up all her wounds when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and unlocked the door. Wally was on the other side up in a plaster. "Hey are you-What the hell happened to you?" He asked. She looked at him confused and he picked up a cloth and held it on her side just below her rib cage. Artemis was only in a sports bra and her spare shorts which made her a little self-conscious, she looked down and saw a long and deep cut along her side. Wally sat them both down and said "it's going to need stitches, if you want Barry can do it."

"I didn't even notice it, thanks by the way." Artemis took the cloth out of his hand and he went to go get Barry. They were back in a flash of course. It didn't take very long because he did fast so Artemis wouldn't feel any pain. Soon enough they were out of the bathroom, and followed him down the hallway to what she assumed was his room. "What were you thanking me for before?" He asked. "You know for letting me stay, I know we don't exactly get along very well, but this is really nice of you. Thank you Wally." She said looking into his eyes and really meaning it. "Well it's nice to have some company because my parents and Barry and Iris are going out for dinner tonight because it's a family friend's turning 40 but luckily no kids are invited." Wally grinned and said "so I figured we could just order a pizza and rent a movie it that OK?" Artemis nodded and said "Nothing sounds better than just relaxing, I'm really tiered." She said sitting down at the desk. She looked around the room and saw that it was extremely plain, there were no posters on the walls and the only things on the shelves were a couple of photos and some text books. "Wow, no offence but your room is really boring." Wally turned around and grinned. "You haven't seen half of it yet." He got up and walked over to what Artemis thought was a bathroom door and Typed a code into the code pad next to it. The door slowly opened revealing a huge science lab it looked a little smaller than the one at the cave. "Do you like it?" He asked and walked in side. "your house doesn't look that big from the outside." she said and walked inside after him. "Yeah I know, you should see Barry's apartment it is so small but he has a huge training room and a room filed with running tracks, and running machines. I had to choose between a training room and a science lab so I figured I should get a science lab because it'll take me two seconds to run to the closest zeta tube. I think nearly all the justice league members have something like this or a training room I'm pretty sure Green Arrow has a massive shooting range at his place i've never seen it."

"yeah you're not the only one." Artemis said a little coldly. Wally put a hand on her shoulder and said "don't worry you will and if you don't at least you got to see my awesome science lab." Artemis laughed and said sarcastically "I'll remember this moment forever." They both laughed and went down stairs. "So what are you kids gonna do when we're gone?" Barry asked with a smirk on his face. "Well if you must know we're going to glue all the furniture to the ceiling in the exact same spot." Wally said, and then added "and order pizza and watch a movie."

"OK but I don't want you to go running in the rain you can drive the car and pick it up, and if you do glue the furniture to the ceiling again Wallace you wont be allowed to step outside for the rest of the year and I'm serious." Mary told her son. Artemis raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean again?" Wally and Barry both looked away with guilty expressions on their faces. "I'll explain it later." Wally told her. The adults left and Wally called the pizza place saying they would pick it up and got in the car.

* * *

They pulled up out the front of the pizza place and it started to rain really heavily, and Artemis being the dumb ass that she is didn't bring a coat. Suddenly she felt something being put over her shoulders, she turned and saw Wally putting his jacket over her shoulders, she smiled and said," Thanks, I feel like an idiot for not bringing one in this kind of weather." He smiled back and said "It's OK. now let's go get the pizza I'm starving." Artemis put the hood on the jacket on and ran to the door with Wally already there. They walked inside and Wally told her about the time that him and his uncle decided to glue the furniture to the ceiling as an april fools joke when his parents were out at a party. Artemis couldn't stop laughing and eventually couldn't breathe, their laughing fits were interrupted by someone saying Wally's name. "Hey West!" Someone shouted from one of the tables. They walked over to that table and saw a group of Wally's friends from school. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Wow West when did you get a girlfriend?" A guy with brown hair and green eyes asked him. Wally and Artemis looked at each other and laughed "Artemis isn't my girlfriend she's just a friend, Artemis this is Jake, Zack and Thomas." He said, the one with the brown hair and green eyes was Jake, Zack had black hair and brown eyes and Thomas was blond with hazel eyes. "Hi." she said not really sure about what else to say. But luckily she didn't have to say much more because Zack spoke, "Are you coming to Erik's party tomorrow?"

" Yeah after all he's one of my best friends why wouldn't I come?" They laughed and Wally and Artemis sat down. "So how did you guys meet?" Thomas asked. Wally answered for her and said "Artemis does archery in Gotham and I was visiting my cousin who does football at the same spots club."

"So what were you guys laughing about?" Zack asked. "Oh my mum bought up the time my uncle and I glued all the furniture to the ceiling and-"wally started to explain before he was interrupted.

"Wait so she's met your parents already? How long have you guys know each other?" Jake asked a shocked expression on his face. Wally and Artemis looked at each other again a little confused. Artemis shrugged and said, "I think it's almost been five months, but I'm not entirely sure. Why?" She asked. Jake smirked and looked at the others who were also smirking. "So you've only know each other for five months and you've met his parents I don't remember the last time this happened, do you?" He asked his other friends who nodded and Thomas said "I believe it was when he was sixteen when Linda Park showed up at school, well it only took him two years." Wally's eyes widened and he stood up. "Well our pizza is probably done by now so we're just gonna leave, see you guys tomorrow." Artemis stood up and grabbed her well Wally's coat,"Hey Artemis you should come to the party tomorrow Erik will want to meet you." Artemis turned around and said "sorry I can't I have training but i'll see you guys around." and they went to the counter paid for the pizza and left. Once in the car Artemis asked "What the hell were your friends talking about?" Wally shook his head and said,"Who knows, they always just make stuff up to make me look stupid you know that kind of stuff." Artemis knew that Wally was lying but decided to leave the subject alone because he didn't want to talk about it. They arrived back at the house in ten minutes and started watching Liar,Liar staring Jim Carrey and ate the pizza. When the movie finished it was ten so they just sat up and talked. "So you know if you don't actually have training tomorrow it'd be pretty cool if you came to I mean you don't have to come but-"

"Wally I'll come I just didn't want to say yes to the invitation until you said that it was OK." Artemis smiled and so did Wally. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until the door opened and made Artemis jump. "It's OK it's just us." Rudy said from the door. Wally laughed and so did Artemis. "I'm just going to take a shower, goodnight everyone." Everyone said goodnight to Wally and Artemis cleaned up their pizza boxes and plates. "So Artemis do you want a hot chocolate?" Mary asked. "Sure I'd love one thanks." Artemis smiled then went and sat in the lounge room with the others. "So what did you kids do this afternoon?" Iris asked. "Well we went to pick up the pizza and some of Wally's friends were there so we talked with them for a while and um can I ask you guys something?" Artemis knew she probably shouldn't ask about it but she wanted to know. "Sure go ahead." Barry said so Artemis continued "Well Wally's friends were really surprised that I had met you all because Wally and I have only known each other for about five months and they started talking about this Linda Park girl and said that it only took Wally two years and things like that, I was just wondering what they meant do you guys know?"

"Listen Artemis did you try talking to Wally about it?" Rudy asked. Artemis nodded so he said "you should really get him to tell you, I don't think he would want any of us telling you, I'm sorry." Artemis shrugged and said "Well it's really none of my business any way so that's OK." Mary came out and gave everyone a hot chocolate. after Artemis finished hers she said goodnight to everyone then went up to wally's room. She knocked on his door and a shirtless Wally answered. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was just about to go to bed tho what's up?" He asked letting Artemis come into the room. He sat down on his bed and Artemis sat at his desk. "Well I know it's none of my business but I'd really like it if you explained the pizza situation to me please." Wally sighed and said "fine i'll tell you. You know when they asked if we were together well they asked that because they are used to me just having a girlfriend for a week or so and then we'll break up, it's because I never used to have relationships until I met Linda Park. She was the new girl in school and I instantly fell for her, we were together for a year until I found out she was seeing someone else. I haven't had a girlfriend since then, that's why I just always flirt with chicks but never actually asked them out. Linda was the only one that I introduced to my parents that I only told people about, so when they heard about you meeting my parents and only after five months they might thought that you were like my new girlfriend and that you had to be really special, to get me to be in another relationship." Wally looked into her stormy grey eyes and she looked into his bright emerald ones for about a minute before Artemis looked away. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now I have training in the morning but can you meet me at the cave before the party, because I don't know where it is?" Wally smiled and said "Sure I'll pick you up at six, night." Artemis walked toward the door and said "Good night Wally." before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

In the morning Artemis walked down stairs and saw Barry and Wally at the table and Wally's face matched his hair he was so embarrassed. "Morning Artemis we were just talking about you," Barry said when Artemis sat down, she quirked an eyebrow and he said "all good things." and flashed her a grin. "OK, morning Wally wow your face matches your hair." Barry laughed and Wally's face went an even darker shade of red. Artemis laughed and said, "Well i have to go or Green Arrow will kill me for being late, thank you for letting me stay."Artemis said to Wally who got up and sped to his room and came back in his costume, "I have to go to the cave as well Rob and I are going to the museum of super heroes today." Barry said good bye to the two teens and they made their way to the zeta tubes.

"Why wont you let me carry you it would be so much faster?" Wally complained as they walked, "Because you broke your arm and i don't want to have to explain to the Flash that you need it fixed again because you hurt it carrying me." Artemis said. They finally got to the zeta tube and arrived at the cave to see the team sitting in the lounge room. When the team saw them their jaws dropped and Robin asked "what the hell happened to you guys?" the tam stood up and walked toward them. "The zeta tubes were shut off." Wally said."we know that, what did you guys do?" Zatanna asked "Wally let me stay at his place for the night." Artemis explained. There was a silence in the room after she said that and it was slightly awkward. Wally cleared his throat and said, "well anyway Rob and I are going to head off. I'll see you later." he said to Artemis and Robin and Wally walked over to the zeta tubes. Aqua-Lad and Super boy both left the room and Megan squealed. "What?" Artemis asked her two friends who both had happy smiles on there faces. "what do you mean what? you and wally are finally together." said Zatanna. "What!?" Artemis almost screamed. "Wally and I are defiantly not together, what made you think that?" Artemis knew her face was bright red and yes the idea of them dating wasn't exactly bad to her, but what made people assume they were always a couple? "What? But you two were well...and he let you stay at his place and you met his parents and everything. Tel us what happened yesterday." Zatanna and Megan demanded. Artemis sighed but did as they asked. once she was done telling the story her two friends were smiling again. "so... he's taking you to a party tonight hosted by one of his best friends. Plus you've already met three of his other friends, that doesn't sound like he hates you or dislikes you in any way, shape or form." Zatanna said. Artemis stood up and said,"Well it doesn't matter. Anyway i'll see you guys later I have to go to training, Green Arrow will kill me if i'm late again." Her friends waved goodbye as Artemis went over to the zeta tubes. when Artemis disappeared Zatanna said "she does know that she's going on a date with Wally tonight right?" Megan shrugged and said "honestly I think those two just need to get together already." The two girls walked toward the kitchen and Zatanna said "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

**and that's part one done. Part two will be posted before the end of this week, I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please review i'd like to know what people thought of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis went back to the cave after training and a patrol with Green Arrow, it was now five forty. Artemis only had an hour to get ready and for the first time in a long time Artemis felt nervous. She had never been to a party before and now she's going to one with the guy she kinda likes and all his friends are going to be there. Artemis sighed and pulled out her phone. "Zee, I need help can you come to the cave?" Artemis asked Zatanna. "Of course be there in five minutes." her friend replied and hung up.

In five minutes the zeta tubes announced the arrival of Zatanna. "what's the problem?" She asked. Artemis sighed and said, "I don't know why but i'm nervous and can't think properly and I need to get ready but I don't know what to wear because I've never been to a party, and it's with all of wally's friends and-"

"OK slowdown. I get it you like him and your nervous because you're going to a party with all his friends and you don't want to screw up and embarrass yourself." Zatanna said then dragged Artemis to her room. "OK this light blue dress will look awesome on you my friend, now don't worry about if you screw up no one will care every one will be drunk anyway. Now go put on this dress and then i'll do your hair." Zatanna said pushing Artemis into the bathroom. It was a simply dress with a light green stripe of fabric around the middle. it went just above her knees and the light blue looked nice with her hair and eyes. She walked out of the bathroom and Zatanna sat her down in a chair to do her hair. fifteen minutes later Artemis was ready to go. "you look amazing, now get put there and kick some ass." Zatanna said. Artemis laughed and said "thanks Zee." Artemis left the room and walked out to the zeta tubes, to see Wally with his back to her talking to Robin. Artemis knew Robin had seen her when he just stopped talking,slapped Wally on the back and said something too quiet to hear, but it made Wally turn around. "wow, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before." Wally said walking toward her. "you look nice." Wally told her smiling. "thanks, now just wondering where is this party?" Artemis asked. "a couple blocks away from my place but it's close to the zeta tube so we can walk, if that's alright with you."

"sounds good, lets go." and they walked through the zeta tubes leaving a smirking Zatanna and Robin behind them. "I can't believe they actually got together without anyone's help, they did it all on there own. Wally even asked her out without your help." Zatanna said to the still smirking boy wonder. "I just hope everything goes well." Robin said before walking into the kitchen to the cave. Zatanna followed and asked "well why wouldn't it?" Robin sighed and said "because, Wally's ex-girlfriend Linda Park might be there and they were a serious couple, until she cheated on him." Robin said. Zatanna walked over to him and asked "how do you know she might be there?"

"because I was talking to one of wally's friends the other day when I was at Wally's house and he said that she was invited." Robin said, "but i'm sure everything will be fine, Wally will just avoid her or take Artemis somewhere else, don't worry Zee it's all good." Robin said trying to reassure her, sometimes he really shouldn't speak. Zatanna smiled but both of the young heroes still had a feeling something was wrong.

"so...what do you want to talk about?" Wally asked after walking in silence for five minutes. Artemis shrugged and said "I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. Wally looked at her and said "you know that all the guys are going to be looking at you I mean they already do but tonight you look really..." Wally let the sentence trail off and Artemis raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"By the way some of the guys are really persistent." Wally told her. Artemis laughed when he said that. "well um thanks for the warning." she said. Wally cleared his throat and said "no problem. hey look we're here." Wally said and pointed to a large house that was lit up and was playing music. "OK well let's go." Artemis said and Wally lead her up to the door. " Hey West!"

"Erik hey man, cool party." Wally said to Erik. "Thanks, I assume you're the beautiful Artemis." Erik said smiling at her. "why yes I am, it's nice to meet you." Artemis said and she smiled back. "yeah, but not very modest." Wally said. "well it's nice to meet you to, would either of you like a drink?" Artemis felt Wally freeze next to her and looked in the direction he was looking. "Who's that?"Artemis asked when she saw that he was looking at someone. A girl to be more specific with black hair and she was wearing a gold dress and had two girls following her both in silver dresses. "um no one, how about those drinks? lead the way Erik." Wally said and he seemed to be in a hurry to get away from whoever that was. "i'll have a lemonade." Artemis said and Wally passed her a can while he grabbed a beer "wait you drink?" Artemis asked surprised when he grabbed a beer.. Erik and Wally both laughed and Erik said "seriously? every teenager over the age of 16 drinks around here, don't you drink?" Artemis shrugged and said, "No I don't drink."

"OK this is messed up, I can't believe that you don't drink." Wally said. Artemis smirked and said "there are allot of things you don't know about me Wally." He just rolled his eyes and opened his beer. "So when did you two get together?" Erik asked, "didn't Jake tell you? we're not together we're just friends." Wally said. "yeah they told me you two said you weren't together but they didn't believe it and neither do I, Wally the way you look at her... no one has seen that since you know who." Erik whispered to Wally making sure Artemis couldn't hear. "well we're just friends and only just started to stop fighting all the time so it's a new friendship, we're not together." Wally said before Artemis moved into ear shot. "OK whatever. So are you from around here Artemis?" Erik asked and Artemis shook her head no and said "no I'm from Gotham." She explained, Erik then asked, "what school do you go to?"

"Gotham Academy I got a scholarship last year." Artemis said and Erik looked surprised, "wow you must be a genius to get into that school even famous kids go there like Dick Grayson Wally introduced us this year, he's pretty cool." Erik said and the other two nodded in agreement. Soon some of Wally's other friends came over and they were all talking and laughing but then the girl in the gold dress came over and it finally clicked, it was Linda Park.

* * *

**sorry it took so long and I know it's not my best work but let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this story. **


End file.
